


[水软] The Fittest Body

by ninevee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 水软
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninevee/pseuds/ninevee
Summary: NC-17；梗来源于那篇fittest bodies排名第12位的评选报道；OOC都是我的





	[水软] The Fittest Body

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17；  
> 梗来源于那篇fittest bodies排名第12位的评选报道；  
> OOC都是我的

拉莫斯是在常规训练结束后更衣室的长凳上刷出那篇文章的。

昨晚刚踢完比赛，首发人员只需要做恢复性训练。他倒是力气没使完跑出去又跟替补队员一起跑了几圈，冲了澡又重新打好发胶，扫完新的ins和网页新闻，仍然没有等到那个慢悠悠的小个子东欧人。

于是莫德里奇从浴室出来时，只看到手机上的留言：到健身房来。

他有点莫名其妙，不过Sese是这样的，有时兴致来了什么事都能干出来，但大体又不太出圈，不会触及什么大人物们的警戒线，所以跟他在一起每一天都难以预料，充满惊喜（或惊吓）。

健身房浅蓝色的地板散发着洁净的气息，一排排金属和橡胶构成的器械背后，正午的阳光穿过落地窗投进来柔和的光斑。现在是一个空档，上一轮使用器械的球员们都去外面草坪上了，后勤人员刚刚打扫整理完毕，空气中弥漫的潮湿气息像是室内下了一场清洗剂细雨，让本来空无一人的大房间更显得空旷清冷。

唯一的使用者站在角落，着装看着不太讲究。当然也许有人会质疑只有一件短裤到底叫不叫着装，总之拉莫斯大咧咧露着满背纹身，正在拉弹力绳。莫德里奇已经被一种叫做“莫名其妙”的饮料灌了一肚子，再喝可能就要吐出来了：这位精力旺盛的全勤后卫应该已经冲过澡了——从那个已经恢复理性的发型能看出来——所以他又在发什么神经？

“叫我来这儿干吗？”

莫德里奇发现拉莫斯在用一种很奇特的眼神打量他。混合着疑惑、不满和一点打趣的眼神：“你完成今天的训练了吗？”

“不然我为什么去洗澡？”莫德里奇控制不住开始翻白眼了。

“我觉得你可能没有做够今天的量。不如再来一轮吧？”商量的语气，但是手下却揉捏着莫德里奇的后脖颈，像是捏一只猫那样，往器材那边走。

于是莫德里奇明白了，今天是他的日子。

有卢卡的日子，也有赛尔吉奥的日子。不需要明确说出来，你就是能知道，更何况他们已经成为伴侣有一阵子了。

“先来点上肢力量吧。”莫德里奇被拉莫斯按到胸肌训练器上做好，看着他把重量减轻到一个其实起不到太大训练作用的数量。他仍然没搞清楚这个小印第安人在发什么疯，但是按着他坐下的双手很坚决，莫德里奇耸耸肩，好吧，反正一组肌肉训练也没什么坏处。

但是他很快认识到了自己的错误。

拉莫斯选择的站位延续了他今天一贯的莫名奇妙风格———他就站在莫德里奇面前，不是保护位置的后侧，不是观察位置的旁边，就在面前，近到……好吧他用大腿夹着莫德里奇的双腿，站在了一个会妨碍健身器材使用的位置。

“你……”

“嘘……来吧，先做一组20个。”拉莫斯用体能助理教练的口气说话，脸上还一本正经。

这个拉力器，发力的时候会让胸肌大幅度隆起，收力的时候则是两臂完全打开，很适合……被抚摸。

拉莫斯正是这么干的。

手掌下的的胸肌看起来并不宽厚，某些角度甚至显得有点瘦削，但是肌肉致密耐性很强，触感硬度足够弹性稍弱，像是蒙被皮革的钢铁。这样的胸肌让他的所有者很容易被举起来，因为重量很轻，也很容易被双手搂住或双掌覆满。拉莫斯充分揉捏着手下的肌肉，故意护忽略根本没进行几次的拉力锻炼和红到耳朵尖的脸蛋。

“卢卡.莫德里奇，你的乳头硬了。”

“你……”

被舌头堵住的口腔是无法进行什么评论的。拉莫斯肆无忌惮地在莫德里奇嘴巴里上上下下舔了一圈，连尖锐的犬齿都没有遗漏，还着重照顾了一下那个动来动去的小舌头——吸到嘴里用齿尖咬住，再轻轻碾上几下，那个湿润的粉红肉块就只会像他的主人一样瑟缩着往后退了。

手下并没有放松，只不过揉捏集中到了已经激突的两个突起，他不介意那对肉粒涨得更大一点。莫德里奇有些异于常人的敏感点，比如这对小小的可爱乳尖，还有牙龈内侧——如果用舌头来回舔舐他就会控制不住从喉咙里发出一些细微的哼哼声，像是晒太阳的大猫被挠着下巴。

趁着克罗地亚人被突如其来的袭击搞得有点不知所措，拉莫斯一把把人直接捞了起来放在几步远的推力器上。

说实话拉莫斯早就想尝试这个事儿了，从他对瘦小但大腿强壮的斯拉夫人产生好感的时候。推力器实在是个美妙的发明，每次在健身房瞄到他的Lukita做腿部训练他都有点心痒痒的。

“好了，鉴于刚才的胸肌联系你并没有认真完成，腿部训练请认真完成两组50次。”拉莫斯双手抱胸，尽可能模仿体能助理教练的站姿和语气，一脸严肃认真。

“PUTA，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，你不要得寸进尺……”话还没说完短裤就连着内裤被一把捋了下来，因刚才的热吻微微有些抬头的性器乍然接触陌生的空气立刻缩了回去。

这里是基地内最大的一处健身房，有数个门通向其他区域，推开一扇就可以直通户外草坪，现在那里有整支球队在训练，隐隐约约的哨声和呼喊声响个不停，而他在这里裸露着下半身，仰躺在每日都会用到的训练器械上，这个荒唐的处境让莫德里奇开始挣扎起来。

“嘿，嘿，别紧张，别紧张Lukita，没关系的，我有准备。”拉莫斯像刚才一样站在两腿之间，把空中踢腾着的小腿盘到自己腰后，俯下身继续刚才的“口腔按摩”。因为紧张而重回苍白的面孔在他的努力下终于又恢复了一点好看的红色，于是皇马队长赶紧转移战场。

说实话他也有点紧张，虽然反锁了门，但保不齐哪个后勤人员突然去找备用钥匙。不过眼前的景色还是迅速把这些细枝末节赶到了无人问津的角落——刚洗完澡，还带着沐浴露香气的肉洞缩得紧紧的，要充分掰开两瓣白到发粉的屁股蛋才能看清。他用同样的方式舔了一圈，还尽量往深处探了探，不过这有点难，卢卡的括约肌像身上其他任何一处肌肉一样紧实有力，要很费一番功夫才能软化下来。

那种喉咙里透出的哼哼声又出现了，拉莫斯真的很想告诉发声者这种声音会让他硬到爆炸，想要立刻捅进去；但是实际上他又很喜欢，很享受，很愿意制造更多。

于是扩张比平时更长久，莫德里奇蹬着踏板全身都下意识用力，腹肌都绷了出来。这确实是fittest body，拉莫斯觉得，又精干，又强壮，并不宽厚的肩背，粗壮的大腿和小腿，乍一看有点奇怪的比例，但很适合他，也很适合自己。

特别是那个隐秘的小肉洞，非常适合，慢慢探到最深处让自己的下腹部贴上他的睾丸，可以感觉到随着阴茎抽动两颗肉蛋也在轻微滑动。

“来吧宝贝，别想偷懒躲过健身，快点，50个呢。”拉莫斯不怀好意的按了按最下面两块腹肌，更彰显自己的“存在感”。

莫德里奇显然在骂脏话，他会骂好多种语言的脏话而且现在正轮着使用。不过拉莫斯的按压很有效果，那让肠道更加收紧，也不得不把阴茎裹得更紧，肉棒的火热忠实地传达到每一寸肠壁上，再辐射出来变成好看的通红的肤色。

他不得不努力开始做腿部练习，无处着力的双手不得不抓住头上的抓手，整个身体不得不在“侵略者”面前全部展开，而这个类似于自己套弄对方阴茎的动作带来的刺激强度已经让他快要痉挛了。

拉莫斯盯着后穴口眼都不眨。阴茎被前后移动的肉穴吞下又吐出来——当然吐不了太多，因为他站得太近了——少量分泌物混合着大量自己的唾液把相接处附近的阴毛沾得湿漉漉的，还挂着点白沫，分不清是自己的肉棒更烫还是对方的肠道更热，蠕动的肠壁还在不断紧密摩擦着龟头让深处温度更高。深红半透明的穴口每次看起来都有点艰难，但还是紧紧绷着柱身带来更多紧窒感，直到所有者看起来用尽了力气，重重的落到了最低处。

那种尽力控制的哼哼声变成了不受控制的一声高亢鼻音，不得不说在那样的情况下这样的声音也是隐忍以后的结果，拉莫斯很佩服这个小个子东欧人，在肚子里含着个大家伙受突然刺激射精时也没有放开嗓子喊出来。直到他意识到自己已经射了出来，才发现那鼻音听起来不那么响亮只是因为自己也在低吼。

直到被抱到浴室洗完今天的第二个澡，莫德里奇一直很沉默。拉莫斯乐观的认为是他发现了自己有做锁门这一安全措施，但很快就发现这只是蓄积体力的暴风雨前的宁静。

“操他妈的，拉莫斯，你他妈到底有什么毛病？！”这一面是怎么躲过那么多摄影机的？

“这他妈是哪个媒体评选的？什么乱七八糟！要不是为了上场踢球谁他妈要做这么多健身！”可怜的媒体和评委，你们都被骗了，他根本不爱举重台和蛋白粉。

“好吧好吧，别生气别生气，媒体当然只会乱写。但是在我眼中你就是fittest body啊，最fit我的肉棒了。”拉莫斯满面笑容凑上去，当然只讨得了一记重拳。


End file.
